


Looking Up

by angrywarrior69



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: 3:1 orgasm ratio, Ceiling mirror, Explicit Consent, F/M, Four Post Bed, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy promts, Shore Leave, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrywarrior69/pseuds/angrywarrior69
Summary: The Captain and her Commander have fun in their hotel room on shore leave.





	Looking Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danae_krd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danae_krd/gifts).



> Big thanks to Ailtara for the beta and insight. Much love. <3 And thank you to Danae_krd who jumped on these sexy prompts and prevented a smut migraine from occurring in my brain place.

Shore leave sometimes presents us with unique opportunities that we can never have on the ship. The natives hadn't struck me as the types to pursue pleasure in such ways, but I'm glad I was wrong. I'm not sure if all the rooms in the Grand City hotel look like this, or just ours. I'll never ask. No part of me really wants to know if B'elanna and Tom's room had a four post bed that was also equipped with a similarly sized overhead mirror.

Okay, maybe I do want to know, but I'll definitely never ask.

I've always thought I looked good in command red and black, but as I gaze up at myself in the silver reflection, I see that these deep blue sheets are making my eyes shine. My hair looks redder than ever against the dark backdrop, and the pinkness of my nipples contrasts nicely, making them stand out from my pale skin.

I spread my legs wide to see if I can get a glimpse of myself down there and catch a glimpse of my already swollen clit peeking out from my folds. Wordlessly, I curse Chakotay for leaving me unable to play with myself as he washes up. Pulling at the curtain chords he used to secure me to the bed frame makes them tighten and chafe my wrists. I pull harder and twist because I want the rope burn. A small noise in the bathroom attached to our room snaps my attention back to the man I'm waiting for.

Chakotay steps out wearing his pants and undershirt. The fact that he still carries rank on his neck while I'm stripped bare causes my arousal to skyrocket. My legs slide over each other and I bite my lip as he palms his erection through his pants and makes his way to the end of the bed. He stops to simply stare at me. Eyes roam over my exposed chest as if he's never seen my breasts before. I love this about him, somehow he never gets tired of looking at me.

Uncrossing my legs and pulling my knees up grants me a low rumble from deep within his throat. He takes his hands away from his pants and places both of them on the banister at the foot of the mattress. The way he leans forward is imposing, almost threatening. I find my mouth has gone dry.

“Look at yourself.”

I look down and take in my heaving chest and pert nipples. My belly that is still marked by pink lines of where my uniform pushed into me all day as I sat trying not to hunch over the table where we held our trade negotiations.

“No.” He stops me. “Look up.”

When my eyes shoot to his face he infinitesimally nods toward the ceiling and I lean back to view myself.

A quiet, “Oh,” escapes me.

My cheeks and chest are flushed, and my nipples are in small, dainty peaks. My eyes look bright, they're more stripped bare of defenses than I thought was possible anymore. My short hair sprawls out like a halo on the mass of pillows. The realization hits me that this must be what he sees every time we make love and something within me shifts. A perspective I've been unable, or unwilling to comprehend dawns on me. I swell with lust and desire for him.

For some reason he's the only man I've ever been with who has been able to pinpoint the weaknesses in my flawed view of myself. Not only that, but he seems to always know how to drive a wedge straight through the spotty logic until it shatters and sets me free.

Something different snaps to the fore of my mind.

It's feral, greedy, and I don't give a damn.

“Kathryn?”

I must have been staring at him.

“I want to watch you.”

His face remains blank. “You want to watch me,” he parrots.

I nod and cant resist squirming against my bonds. “I want to watch you touch yourself.”

He frowns slightly, probably wishing for once I would just actually let him be in control when he assumes the dominant role.

“Please,” I breathe.

He smirks and blinks slowly before crawling onto the bed with all the gracefulness of a massive feline stalking his prey. Shivers run through me as he settles between my legs and gently rubs his hands up my thighs and torso. The backs of his fingers slide over my nipples, eliciting a needy whine from me. One hand deftly pinches and rolls one of the hard nubs while the other slides up my neck and cups my face. The kiss is soft when he leans in. I return it with hunger.

The hand on my face slides back down to tease the neglected nipple and the kiss deepens. I moan into his mouth and he backs away just enough to readjust his position. Hot open mouth kisses trail down the valley of my breasts, my stomach. I gladly spread my legs wider as he pushes them open.

He spreads me with his fingers and those lips that I swear were carved by gods get to work. I'm a few more good strokes of his tongue away from orgasm when he backs off with that damned devious smirk on his face again. I groan and pull on the ropes, my head falls back and I catch another glimpse of what he can do to me. I look intoxicated.

_Bastard._

I'm still recovering from the tease when he gets off the bed and begins to strip. My legs cross and uncross as he takes his sweet time making sure to fold his uniform and place it in a neat pile on the nearby chair. Fully erect and beautiful, he springs out of his underwear and my tongue darts out to wet my lips. He crawls back onto the bed and sits back on his haunches at my feet. Shifting toward me on his knees, he pushes the undersides of my thighs up over his legs until I'm spread for him again. His cock is so close to where it belongs, jutting out close to my sex, but the angle isn't right for penetration. Instead he dips a finger into my pool of heat and begins to thrust slowly.

Twitching and aching for release I try to sink down on him, but every time I move closer he pulls his hand back the same distance. Only when my arms are stretched out as far as they can go do I remember to speak.

“Chakotay,” I plead.

His thumb presses flat against my clit. I clench around him and gasp.

“You said you wanted to watch.”

He stares at me calmly and stops moving. All I really know is that I want him to keep doing things to me. I want him inside, against, anywhere, everywhere. So I answer in a way that I hope will satisfy him.

“I do.”

At his stoic features I try again.

“Please.”

Now I receive a full grin. Although he's never admitted it, I know he loves it when I beg. The presence of his dimples makes the absence of his finger bearable.

“Good thing you're soaked,” he says to me in the same tone of voice he'd use to make some off-hand comment about the duty roster on the bridge. “There's no lotion in here.”

He begins to gather my wetness on his hand and spread it on his cock. I watch him twitch as he pumps it a few times before going back for more, like I'm some kind of lube dispenser. I feel objectified, teased, denied, wild with stimulation, and yet I don't think I want to be anywhere else in the universe. Twisting my wrists against the corded rope grants me a slightly raised eyebrow, but he says nothing. He knows what I like.

A rhythm as steady as my pounding heartbeat is mimicked in the pace he rubs up and down his shaft. Occasionally he pumps his fingers in and out of me to gather more moisture and spreads it onto himself. I hum and writhe when he touches me, he moans and breathes heavily as he plays with himself.

I marvel at his physical perfection. He's the ideal size and shape, a little on the big side, but that just makes everything more interesting, I've always been one for a challenge. His strong bronze hand reaches the top of his stiff, reddened head and circles. Granting me a lovely view of the tuft of dark pubic hair that I love to bury my nose in when I deep throat him. The wicked moan that escapes his flawless lips shoots through every fiber of my being. When I squirm again because I can't take the throbbing in my clit anymore, he stops and regards me with the same drunk look I had on my face earlier.

But his mind seems to be capable of thoughts beyond himself and his own pleasure. He removes the hand from his cock and makes eye contact as he slowly licks the palm and brings each finger individually into his mouth, sucking and savoring the sticky essence. My eyes grow wide and my jaw slacks as he does this. He finishes the task and slides down onto his stomach, Pressing his mouth to my swollen, aching center.

Two fingers find their way inside and I'm over the edge in a matter of moments. It's absurd how long my body convulses under his mouth and around his thick fingers. When he rises to kiss me, I taste myself and moan against him. I feel the length of his body lean into mine and I incline my head to kiss and nip at his chest.

The rope is untied from the posts, but left around my wrists. He eases off the bed and moves to the foot where he reaches for my ankles and pulls my legs out straight. I slide off the mountain of silken pillows as he drags me down. Not understanding what he's doing, I watch him until he returns to the mattress and flips me onto my stomach.

My arms are pulled behind my back and secured. I can't help the giddy smile that crosses my face as he ruts his cock against my ass. Out of the corner of my eye I see his hand reach out and smooth some sweaty hair back from my face.

“Okay?” He whispers in my ear.

“Yes,” I mewl.

Although there is no proof, I swear I can feel him smile as he leans back and gives me a playful swat on the ass.

It takes some maneuvering, but he helps me to my knees and has me straddle his hips once he's laid down on his back. One hand steadies me and the other positions his cock at my entrance. He doesn't thrust up, just lets me sink down on him at my own pace, giving me all the time I need to adjust. The amount of self-control he has never ceases to amaze me.

When I'm in to the hilt and relaxed, he wraps his arms around my back and sits forward. His grasp around my midsection is firm as he guides my knees up and my legs to his sides. All the shifting around is already driving me wild, By the time I'm sitting in his lap and his mouth busies itself on my breasts I'm close to coming again. I wish to touch him, but all I can do is helplessly struggle against the ropes and rock my hips.

Chakotay's breath heats and cools my chest with a sigh of pleasure. One hand slides tantalizingly up my spine. His large warm fingers spread into a flat palm that anchors me to him, the other slowly creeps up my arm, shoulder, and neck into my hair.

He yanks my head back so suddenly that I yelp. The way my body shudders against his must have been alarming because his grip pulls me tightly into his chest to prevent any further movement. Again, he busies himself with my nipples. I'm forced to watch in the mirror with my neck straining. All I can really comprehend is my gaping mouth, his dark hair moving against me, the soothing caress on my nipples, the contrast of our skin tones, my entrance stretching around him. Slowly, his hips begin to rock and I let out the most pathetic noise I think I've ever made.

With no choice but to watch us in the mirror, I try to keep my eyes open. Even though all they want to do is roll back into my head. The balls of my feet find purchase on the sheets and I do my best to lift myself up and down while he thrusts up into me. My eyes slip closed and I begin to rock my hips. I'm lost in a sea of pleasure until I feel sharp teeth on my breast. My eyes snap open and I see him looking up into the mirror at me, still thrusting.

“Watch,” he grinds out. “Watch yourself come.”

The hand in my hair moves away and loops around my back to pull me more solidly against him. His thrusts become faster, deeper. My head bobs with the momentum, but I do my best to keep it back. The pleasure builds and builds like a raging inferno that's rapidly running out of control. I don't often come from penetration alone, but he seems determined. So I roll my hips any which way I can and focus on the feeling of his cock jamming up into my slick cunt. He bites my nipple, the sensations crest, and I lose my mind.

The image of us in the mirror flutters as I struggle to keep my eyes focused and open. He stops thrusting when he feels my muscles clutch around him, and moves one hand to quickly rub at my clit to enhance the satisfaction of my orgasm. I cry out and see that the expression on my face looks pained. Though the only sensation rippling through me is pure bliss. We make eye contact in the mirror and I swivel my head down to press my forehead against his.

We are sweaty and breathless. Until I come down from my climax, his hands roam around my skin in soothing strokes. I feel him twitch inside of me and feel embarrassed that I need to ask.

“Did you...?” I trail off, unbelieving that he didn't just come from that wild fucking.

He catches his breath and leans up to kiss me. “I've been working on my stamina.”

“Oh?”

My answer is another one of those devilish dimpled smirks. He lifts me from him slowly and we both groan as he slips away. The wetness trickles down my inner thighs and onto the bed as he lays me on my back. A few minutes is spent with him kissing and soothing my flushed skin, which only serves to bring me back to the brink of arousal. In the mirror I watch the muscles in his back ripple and contract as he moves around me, and the birds-eye view of his ass is simply delectable. I whimper indignantly and pull on my wrists when he leans in to kiss my neck and his hard length presses into my belly.

He breaks away, I can tell from the look on his face that he's going to ask me if I'm done for the night.

“Fuck me,” I pant.

He does a poor job concealing his delight, but tries regardless. “How?”

“Don't care.”

I rut my hips up and he hums at the slight friction against his cock. His hand cups my face and pulls me to his lips for a deep kiss.

“Let me know if you want to stop,” he whispers against my ear.

“Okay.” I nod, not knowing what he has planned, but also sure that whatever it is I can handle it.

He rolls me onto my stomach and settles between my legs. I crane my neck to see what he's doing, but a second later he goes out of sight as he drags me back by the hips to meet him, leaving my head low and ass high. My arms instinctively try to move forward to push my head off the mattress and he grabs the rope and pulls. The action makes it so that most of my body weight is on my knees instead of my face. Such a gentleman.

In one steady move he sinks into me. The angle pushes him against my front wall and it feels so good that need to stop myself from drooling onto the bed. He begins by thrusting slowly, clearly enjoying taking his time. I send a little encouragement his way by rocking back against him. He stops and tightens his grip on the rope and my hip. There is a moment where his is unnervingly still, and I know I'm about to get it rough.

This time when he moves it's at a hard, slamming pace. Each thrust seems deeper than the last. The squelching sounds echoing around the room are obscene and only belied by his grunting and my weak moans into the mattress. I let him take me, let him take whatever he wants. There's not much I can do in this position, and he feels oh so good relentlessly pumping in and out. He pulls even harder on the ropes and I gasp at the tension in my shoulders as my torso is lifted slightly off the bed. My nipples begin to rub against the sheets and I feel another surge of wetness deep within.

The hand on my hip slides around to the front and finds my clit. Constantly shifting with all the driving force, his fingers can't seem to find a steady way to rub me. But I'm almost grateful, because if he had been able to circle my nub with any precision, I'm sure I would have come prematurely and not been able to enjoy as much of this aggressive treatment. Harder and harder he pulls at the ropes and his thrusting increases as well.

Eventually, holding back is too much and I have to let go. Convulsing around his thick shaft as he continues to unrelentingly plunge into me, tears spring to my eyes from the overwhelming sensation. My whole body tenses. A guttural cry breaks from his lips as his warmth spills inside my clamping core. I squeeze him steadily and ride him down. He rocks his hips and strokes me until we're both spent.

We even don't make it to the bathroom to clean up, sleep claims us following only a few minutes of aftercare. As I drift off, I hope the room service will be discreet about the soiled sheets, discarded ropes, the stench of sex in the air.

The next day I spend more time than necessary constantly checking that my sleeves cover the raw skin around my wrists. But at least I only need to shoot Tom one death glare after the 'cat who ate the canary' look he gave Chakotay in the morning.

I'll mark this down as a very successful shore leave.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts were as follows;
> 
> Watching us fuck in the mirror.  
> Please let me watch you masturbate.  
> Face. Down. Ass up. Cock inside.
> 
> Very classy stuff ;*


End file.
